


Whiskey

by FirePigeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePigeon/pseuds/FirePigeon
Summary: Song fic based Jana Kramer's song "Whiskey".Edit: I was completely out of it when I wrote this





	Whiskey

Patton stands in the middle of the street watching the car disappear from view. He knew this day would come. I knew the day he met Roman that this day would come.

His sisters called him Dreamer, and everyone at school called him Wild One. Their best friends, Logan and Virgil, called him Prince(y). 

Patton knew the day Logan and Virgil introduced them them that Roman was a bird never meant to be caged. They'd all grown up in the same tiny town of Hira'a and everyone knew that Roman was a Broadway star in the making. He belonged in the great big cities, not a little town. 

Patton knew he should've called it then and there. He knew he should've maintained a distance as to not get hurt but Roman brought a high that Patton felt that he would never come down from. And in the heat of the moment, the burning in his throat when they kissed left Patton yearning for more.

Patton should've called him Whiskey. 

Warmth blossomed in his chest everytime Roman held him in his arms. Having Roman under him was explosive and beautiful.

Realising that he was in love hit Patton like a Freight train. In that moment, he also realised he was screwed. 

Now he's numbed. He can't tell if it's from the cool air of the night or the sudden heart break.

Roman was gone. He just left.


End file.
